


In my dreams

by GlitterEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, High School AU, Tw coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: Logan and Roman are twins. But one day Logan ends up in a coma. Roman is now struggling alone to find friends in a new town.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

”Hey Lolo. I don’t know if you can hear me. It’s school start, I bet you would like it. I’m starting alone, at a new school No less. You know about it...” Roman reached out and took Logan’s hand that was on the side. Colder than normally. ”The doctors say you won’t die here. But you feel so cold all the time. We want you to wake up soon.”

Roman clutched his bag as he walked in the hall to his locker. A new school, in a new town, far from where his family was originally from. Without Logan by his side. It was odd, wrong, terrifying. He was supposed to be brave. Make a good first impression. Make friends. However it felt so far away. 

He easily found a table in a corner when it came to lunch. Half of the day was over and he had gotten lost twice already, he hadn’t even seen much of the school yet. The first few hours had felt like a dream. Nightmare would be more fitting though.  
“Hi there!” The loud pitched voice pulled Roman back into reality. What he saw was two teenage boys. One of them wore a pastel blue t-shirt with a grey cardigan. Fluffy ginger hair and bright green eyes under big round glasses. He could be the same height as Logan, but a bit chubbier. Behind him was another boy. He had on a big black hoodie and ripped black jeans. A purple choker around his throat. His hair had purple dyed side fringe over his left eye. He looked to be just slightly taller but also seemed to slouch.   
“Hi” Roman said with a forced smile. The other man gave him a small wave.   
“Can we sit with you? You seem lonely” the first boy asked.   
“Oh, of course.”   
“I’m Patton by the way!” He held out his hand.   
“Roman, Roman Sanders,” he shook Patton’s hand.   
“You’re the new kid?”  
“Yeah… I am.”  
“I thought it would be two?”  
“It’s just me… Or at least for now.” He quickly stopped food in his mouth to not become too emotional.   
“Oh, this is my best friend Virgil!” Roman only managed to nod at the guy. Maybe it would be a start of a friendship. His parents would be proud. Maybe Logan would be proud too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a sleepover with his new friends. But stuff doesn't end that happily

“Hi Lo. It’s been a week now. It may sound crazy but two guys started to talk to me. I am trying. I’m trying to be myself around them, lying my way around the questions of you. They asked me where the other was, I didn’t know how to answer. Mom and dad are proud,” He sighed. “I just want you to know that I’m still thinking of you. You will forever be my number one, no matter if I got friends or not. I have to go now, I’ll see you next week.” He brushed a bit of Logan’s hair to the side before standing up. Not looking back as he walked out of the door.

Roman let out a loud yawn as he closed his locker. He hadn’t been able to sleep well, no matter what he had tried. Besides, Mondays would always be the worst. No one could possible be happy on a monday morning.   
“Hi!” Roman nearly jumped at the, too energetic, voice. Of course Patton would be happy on a monday morning.   
“Oh, good morning Patton” he smiled slightly.   
”Vee and I talked last night. Would you be up for sleepover this weekend?”   
”Uhm… I think I need to ask mom and dad first…”  
”Of course! You have my number right? Just text me when you got the response!” Then Patton happily skipped away. Probably to find Virgil. 

”Ro! Truth or dare?” Virgil smirked. They were in pyjamas in Patton’s room. The room was really blue with a lot of pictures and stuffed animals. Most of the pictures was of Patton and Virgil. Some was of his family too. There was a group of photos hanging on a line over a small shelf, each having two boys, from a really young age to maybe a week ago on the school start. Roman realised that they were all taken on a school start. Since it was in front of a school. Than all pictures must have only Patton and Virgil.   
”Dare!”  
”Ohhh! Alright then. Try to rap.”

They went on a few more before Roman took truth. Patton sat solent for a minute before asking.   
”Isn’t the new your sibling?” Roman nodded at that. ”Then, what happened to them? Are they sick?”  
”That was two questions. You need to wait.” 

The next time Roman choose truth again. Knowing he couldn’t hide behind dares.   
”Okay. What happened to your sibling?”  
”We got into an accident… Barely two weeks after moving… He ended up in a coma. He’s still in it and… and we don’t know when he will wake up…”  
”Oh god… Oh god I’m so sorry…” Patton said gently. He looked horrified. ”Can I hug you…?” Roman nodded and he was soon in a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil meets Logan

”Hi L. I had to tell my friends. We played truth or dare and it was hard to just keep a lie up. It’s really quiet at home. No one is there to lecture us about incorrect stuff I say. No fight over Disney or documentary… Everyone is slowly losing hope… So please please Logan…”

”You know what I like?” Patton asked. They were at Roman, originally to study, but nothing was really done. Patton was laying on Roman’s bed. Throwing a ball up to the ceiling before catching it again.   
”No I don’t, what do you like Patty?” Virgil answered.   
”I like to be with you both. Like do you know how much I love you guys?”  
”To the stars and back” Virgil chuckled. Romans stomach turned a bit. Logan would have corrected them. But Roman had to think of something else than that.   
”Would you guys like to follow me to the hospital on Sunday?” Roman asked instead. Maybe they would want to meet Logan. Well not officially meet him.   
”Is that okay for your parents?” Patton asked.   
”Yeah, I go alone on Sundays anyways. So… would you like to? The nurses and doctors doesn’t really care as long as a family member is with and you follow the rules.”  
”I’m in” Patton answered.   
”Me too” Virgil said after a little hesitation. 

The hospital was quiet as they walked through the, mostly empty, corridors. Taking an elevator up to the 6th floor. Logan’s room was one of those furthest away. Roman stopped outside of the room. Never ready to go in.   
”You both need to be careful, alright?” Roman turned to them. Both nodded. After taking a deep breath he opened up the door. The room was mostly as white as it could be. But there was some colourful flowers next to him to make the room a bit prettier. But there was still white and wires everywhere. A small and constant beep from the heart monitor.   
”Oh god-” Patton whispered. Barely hearable. Roman moved but couldn’t go far before arms were tightly wrapped around him. It was Patton. Who was even sniffling. “I’m sorry Ro, I’m sorry that you have to go through this. But you’re not alone.”  
“I know Patt, I know” Roman smiled slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was an good idea xD  
> Don't worry, I have ideas for this au


End file.
